Conventional arrows used in hunting game, particularly small game, frequently pass through the game and while injuring the animal does not provide a stopping force. There is a need for a simple, inexpensive, but yet strong multi-bladed arrow point for use in hunting game. The present invention is directed to an arrowhead and method of making for attachment to an arrow shaft which will provide a sufficient shock force to stop the animal and thereby avoid losing a wounded animal.